


SaiOuma Smut Collection

by kit_sune_x



Series: smut [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Choking, Collars, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Doggy Style, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Maids, Master/Pet, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stockings, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_sune_x/pseuds/kit_sune_x
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots of saiouma smut.Enjoy.





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I have two unfinished stories that I want to complete
> 
> Also me: start a new work
> 
> Oh boi
> 
> O k a y, so, no story here. Nope. All it is is s m u t (I'm so sorry) practice. I'll have a list of prompts with numbers and those numbers will be the title to a chapter because it involves that prompt. Okay? Okay. Maybe later I'll open requests when I run out of ideas, but not right now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit
> 
> here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all. Some of you might recognize me from The Cons of Skin-on-Skin Contact (or not) and know that it involves smut. Uh, confession time, I haven't really written smut before?? Sure, I've read a lot of fanfics, but I'm not really that good at it myself,, so, this whole thing is like practice! Kinda like the work summary, too. I'm going to have a list of things to write about (no, I am not taking requests [as of right now, but maybe later?] and, yes, this will only be SaiOuma with maybe a few sideships or a past relationship, who knows, but I'll tell you in the chapter notes). Each subject on the list will have a number and so will the chapter titles, meaning that it contains that topic. Got it? Great!

1) Wet dreams

2) Jacking off partner under table 

3) Public sex

4) Vibrators

5) Gentle sex

6) Riding

7) Orgasm denial 

8) Dildo

9) Wall fucking 

10) First time

11) Whipping _(jESUS FUCKING CHRIST-- I WON'T GUARANTEE THAT I'LL DO THAT)_

12) Dick cage 

13) Maid dress up 

14) Choking

15) Blowjob 

16) Birthday sex

17) Hate sex 

18) Catching bottom fingering self to top's name

19) Drunk sex 

20) Sex game (first one to cum loses)

21) Blindfolds 

22) Shower sex

23) Daddy kink

24) Nothing but stockings 

25) Collar

26) Getting caught 

27) Having to explain themselves

28) Aftercare

29) Punishment

30) Dry humping

31) Body worship

32) Gag balls

33) Comfort sex 

34) Humiliation kink

35) Size kink

36) Doggy style

37) BDSM

38) Pet play

39) Piss kink

40) Foot fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Kokichi is going to be the bottom in this. I won't switch.


	2. 1, 10, 15, 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA V3 CHAPTER 1 DEATHS!!!!  
>  WARNING ^  
> WARNING ^  
> WARNING ^
> 
> okay, moving on
> 
> This chapter involves:
> 
> Heavy Angst  
> Past/Implied SaiMatsu (Shuichi Saihara X Kaede Akamatsu)  
> Kokichi doms at first but then Shuichi fucks him and he becomes the biggest bottom you’ve ever seen  
> Uh, Shuichi becomes a bit possessive in some parts... i SwEaR i dIdN't MeAn To-  
> SMALL BDSM,, i didn't put it in the title because its just a little bit
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god so much angst in here
> 
> I didnt expect this for smut and probably neither did you
> 
> Wh00ps
> 
> (btw, I didn't abandon any of my other fics!! i just am having writer's block for them, and i'm trying to plan out the whole storyline, which is taking forever... again, I apologize!!)

Shuichi's pillow felt damp from how soaked it was with his tears.

After Kaede's execution, he broke down. He was unable to restrain all the misery kept inside his head. Right when they were dismissed, he had locked himself in his room. Kindly putting down Kaito's offer and everyone else's affirmations, he had bolted away into the dorms. He recalls the sky being utter blackness and he recalls how it felt as if he was being mocked. Once he was alone, he fell on top his bed and screamed into his pillow, sobs escaping him while trembles racked through his body. He couldn't deal with this; there was absolutely no way.

He and Kaede had worked to _stop_ killings before it even happened. It was stupid of him to let her in on his _stupid_ assumption of the Mastermind controlling this _stupid_ killing game. And because of just how _stupid_ he is, he caused both Rantaro and her killed. It's all his fault; how the hell was he expected to simply _move on_?

The worst part of it all was that he told Kaede his idea because he had an even _more_ stupid crush on her.

He let his feelings overcome him. And because of how _stupid everything fucking_ is, Kaede died. She died because of him and his _stupid fucking feelings._

God, Shuichi was just so fucking _stupid_.

As his silent tears kept rolling down his cheeks into his abused pillow, he let his fingers clench and sharply stab into his palm. He felt way too numb to even realize. Without just how perfect Kaede was, Shuichi was even contemplating whether or not to speak the truth at the trial. If Kaede was meant to live, what's so bad about everyone else dying? He was just so damn willing to _kill_ himself over her. Not only him, but everyone else!  _How stupid._

He felt too tired to check the time yet not tired enough to fall asleep. Or maybe he couldn't fall asleep because every time he closed his eyes he saw Kaede staring at him, blood oozing out where her eyes were supposed to be. Her hands reach out to him until she snaps her neck into an impossible angle as a noose wraps around her and pulls her away. A smile still stuck to her face, as if she was teasing  Shuichi of something.

But all thoughts popped away when he heard a knock on his door.

He groaned. Or tried to, his voice was too broken from how much he'd been crying. Slowly standing up, he shakily stepped towards his door. As he reached for the knob, he notices that he almost opened it with the same hand Kaede had held. It still tingles from her touch.

As he opens the door, with his eyes closed and head held down, he spoke to who he thought he was facing. "Momota-kun.." he starts, voice hoarse but more clear than he anticipated, "I-I'm sorry, but I still don't feel well enough--"

Once the door had been slightly open, he felt a short figure push passed him into his room, no invitation needed. Shuichi, with wide eyes, spins around to see the same person clutching a pillow and laying firmly on his bed.

_Is that..?_

_"Oma-kun?"_ He says, mostly to himself, confusion mixed with a hint of shock. What was he doing here? Shuichi would normally say that he was going to murder him, but...

He just silently lay down, breathing slow and casually, as the bed digs a tiny bit from how little he weighs (based off the Monopad, of course). With no words said, he clutches his pillow tighter. Shuichi can only see the back of his head, with his soft, purple locks straying everywhere.

Shuichi closes the door and locks it for no reason, really. He approaches him very hesitantly with his hands in a panicked fashion. Why was Kokichi here, of all people?

"Do you know what time it is?" He finally says, still not facing Shuichi.

"Uh, n-no, I-I don't.. Wait, why are you here?"

"It's 3 AM." He answers his own question, "at least it says on the Monopad. I don't exactly know if time truly exists here."

Shuichi, with a quick motion, wipes away his glassy eyes. "Um, Oma-kun--"

Kokichi finally rotates around, sitting up still with his pillow in his arms. Shuichi can safely guess that he brought it from his own room. "Saihara-chan, if I may ask, why are you awake?"

Shuichi freezes and his own question flies out his head. "E-eh? Wh-why do you want to know..?"

Kokichi's eyes fall to the bed. "You were crying. It echoes in the dorms. I couldn't sleep because of it."

If Shuichi were in another mood, he would've felt his face flush with embarrassment. But, because it's now, he let the feeling fade in his chest. With the fact that only Kokichi confronted Shuichi because of it, he knows that everyone else had fallen asleep. He can't help but feel saddened by that. Did they not care? With that thought, does that mean Kokichi does care? He said he couldn't sleep because of it, so that could mean he just wants to shut Shuichi up. But he could've done it with one sentence, why is he here in his bed?

The small voice in Shuichi's head can't help but wonder if Kokichi was lying. There's no way it could have echoed, he was letting out the sounds be captivated into his pillow... But why would he lie?

Not only that... but why would he go to Shuichi and lie to _him_? Why would he go to Shuichi in the first place?! He felt a tiny headache threaten him in the middle of his two eyes.

Suddenly, Kokichi puts up a wide smile. "This isn't because of your dead girlfriend, is it?" He taunts in his cheerful tone.

Shuichi felt his whole being break into a million pieces. Sure, he's been telling himself the same, but... It's totally fucked up on another level hearing it from someone else. Kaede is dead. She's dead. _Fucking_ dead. And Kokichi... Thinks it's a fucking _joke_? Someone died because of _Shuichi_ and his lack of ability to be a detective... He... _He has no fucking right to say that..._

Yet his anger dissolved into pure sadness and he shivers in his stance. He would've thought he cried everything out, but fresh, hot tears welled up behind his eyes. With a sharp gasp, he falls onto his knees and breaks down for the second time but in front of another person.

He hugs his knees and also buries his face into them. His shoulders weighed up and down as gasps, sobs, and sniffs were heard in his session, along with the quiet sound of the-- _his_ bed creaking from a body leaving it. He shuts his eyes as the tears still managed to find a way to leave him and fall into his lap. Why did everything hurt so _fucking_ much?

Unexpectedly, he feels warm arms wrap around him and he mildly panicks. Then, soft shushes and reassuring whispers happened, and Shuichi felt his insides curl and yet also fix and fit themselves into perfect position. How does he feel better in a matter of a second or two? Shuichi's breathing calms and his sobs eventually die down, which takes longer (like some minutes or so), but he shows no means of moving. Oddly enough, right now felt... Comfortable.

"I- uh... I-I didn't mean that..." Kokichi stutters out. "I'm, um.. S-... I apologize.."

Shuichi deeply exhales, a tremble coursing through his body.

"Hey, hey now, shh... It's okay, it's okay, shh..." He whispers closely to Shuichi's ear, his breath lingering and soothing, he hated to admit.

"It's my fault... I-I shouldn't have... I-I killed her a-and Amami-kun..." He sniffles, another sob racing out his mouth. He doesn't know why he's voicing his inner thoughts, especially to Kokichi, but he is. It felt way better these few minutes than the hours he was alone. Did that mean anything? No, of course not... All he needed was company, didn't matter who it was.

...right?

"No, no, that's not true. Hey, don't tell yourself that, okay? It's not your fault." Kokichi wraps his delicate fingers into Shuichi's ungodly hair, slowly combing through it, untangling knots but never actually hurting him. "You can't blame yourself for what she chose to do. You had absolutely no control over that."

"But didn't I? I could've not told her... O-or just paid more _damn_ attention, I'm a detective for Christ's sake... I couldn't done something than being completely useless..." He sobs, losing his stutter as time continued and gasps happening less often.

"That's right: you're a detective. You tell people truths, you don't hold it in. You did what was supposed of you. Akamatsu-chan chose her route, she made her own decision. If you want to do something, respect her for her choice."

With all that in mind, Shuichi felt the tears slow down. He leaned in closer until his head was against Kokichi's shoulder, and only now had he noticed that he wasn't wearing his scarf. Although it was to be expected, he had said he was trying to fall asleep, and Shuichi assumes that wearing it would not be comfortable in the night. He gets a strong whiff of his scent, and sighs deeply into it. Was Kokichi also like this? So... Affectionate?

"Hey... Are you okay now?" He asks, voice soft, warm, and hesitant.

"Ah, y-yeah, I-I think.. Th-thank you..." Shuichi whispers back, beginning to wobbily stand up with the assistance of Kokichi's arm.

"As for your question earlier..." Kokichi starts, not making eye-contact. "I was concerned. A-about you."

If Shuichi knew one thing, it was that he hardly ever stutterd, and even with Shuichi's state of mind, he caught it quite easily. "That was a lie, wasn't it?"

As Kokichi placed him down onto the bed, and stood in front of Shuichi, he shot his hands behind his head, "Ah, you caught me red-handed! Totally expected from my beloved Saihara-chan!"

Shuichi felt his face heat up and color with a faint yet bright pink. His eyes still felt a but glassy, though.

"The real reason I'm here is because I couldn't fall asleep. You see, I had grown up with severe insomnia. The days I actually got sleep were lucky ones, I tell ya'! So, I came here! Maybe you had a softer bed than mine, or maybe you even had air conditioning? I couldn't help myself with all the wonders; I just had to find out, nishishi!~"

"Why me?" Shuichi stares into his eyes, then breaking from his minor trance and lets out a small cough. "I-I mean why me, s-specifically... You could've chose Momota-kun... Kiibo-kun, maybe?"

Kokichi waves his hand in dismissal. "Momota-chan is an idiot, and Kii-boy is a robot! He wouldn't be cool to hang out with!" He plops himself down next to Shuichi, kicking his legs outward with his hands in his lap. "Saihara-chan, however, is so interesting! So unpredictable!~"

Shuichi felt himself flush even more as he evens out his breathing. "Th-that was another lie... R-right?"

He felt a voice in his head chant, _"please say no, please say no, please say no--"_

"Caught again! Nothing gets passed you, does it, Saihara-chan?~"

Shuichi groans along with an eye-roll. Of course, to be 100% expected that Kokichi is incapable of complimenting pretty much _anyone_. Yet, Shuichi still caught how he stilled for a second before he spoke...

But that's just wishful thinking.

"So, can I sleep with you?"

Shuichi fell off the bed, ass falling first with his hands placed behind him. He sputters a bit, face (being cheeks and bridge of his nose) completely pink. "Wh- _what?!"_

Kokichi stares at him blankly with his brows creased before breaking out into a laughter. "Oh-oh, my God, _pfft- Hahahaha_! M-my beloved Saihara-chan thought I was asking to have _sex_ with him!! How vulgar!! I'll yell, "rape," if you step any closer, ahaha!!" He clutches his stomach as he falls back onto the bed.

Shuichi pouts as he stands up again, putting most pressure onto his knee. "Y-you can't blame me: you asked in such a weird way!"

" _Ahaha_!! Someone else would've taken it the innocent way, Saihara-chan; you just have a dirty mind!!" He wipes his eyes, laughs dying down.

"Well... Wh-what _did_ you mean..?" Shuichi questions, sitting back down onto his bed but refusing to even face Kokichi.

"If I could spend the night here, of course!" He elbows Shuichi in the arm and Shuichi could practically _hear_ his smirk.

"But... Where would I sleep..?"

"How considerate! My beloved's first thought is to give me the full bed!~" He falls back again, head hitting the matress as he moves himself so that he's laying on the pillows. Now, he holds the pillow he had previously brought over. Unexpectedly, he pats the wide space next to him where Shuichi sat. "But look at little ol' me! I'll never fit this entire bed! There's room for _juuuust_ one more person, though.~"

Shuichi sputters again, hands instinctively reaching to shield his face. "I-isn't that kind of weird...?"

Kokichi hums and lays back down, hands behind his head, eyes gently shut, and lips in a pout. "Well, not unless you make it."

Shuichi sighs as he pulls out the blanket, with Kokichi following his actions soon after, and he lays himself down. He turns so he doesn't face Kokichi and the other does the same. Kokichi takes this as a silent agreement.

" _G'night, Saihara-chan_." Kokichi giggles, breaking out into a yawn at the end. Shuichi felt the covers move towards Kokichi and he smiles a tiny bit.

"Good night, Oma-kun." He replies, eyes feeling droopy as he, too, yawns. Once he closes his eye, blackness layers his vision. Before he realizes it, he had fallen asleep.

 

**~o~o~**

 

" _Shuichiii_ ," a sweet, melodic voice sings when Shuichi reopens his eyes. He's immediately met with a neon pink shinning in his face and he shakes his head to drown away all feeling of dizziness. He analyzes the room to see a huge bed, with the same pink, and are those... Horses?

"Geez, Shuichi... It's rude to ignore a girl, y'know?" The voice continues, and Shuichi feels a warm hand place itself on his shoulder. He turns around and his eyes widen and his mouth opens just a tiny bit. This... This can't be--?

"A-Akamatsu-san?" He breaths out, palms sweaty, chest breathing speedily, and his head heavy. "You... You die--!"

"Shh," she whispers, delicate finger placing itself on his quavering lips. "We don't have to worry about that, hmm?"

"What... What do you mean..?" Shuichi feels his entire face flush another shade of pink. It disperses from Kaede's vest, is more dark than the sheets, and-- _there's just so much pink here?_ Too much for Shuichi's taste.

But all thoughts were interrupted and blown away when he feels her other hand palming his pants. A very specific area, at most. He yelps softly and Kaede giggles as her fingers tap onto the fabric. It feels as if she's using him as a piano, and it's kind of alluring, honestly.

"Shuichi," she licks her lips, "you're not taking pleasure from this, are you~?"

"I-I.." he stutters, ability to form words halting when he feels her reach inside his clothes. "A-Akamatsu--"

"Hey, now.." she pouts, "call me, "Kaede," okay? Kaede? _Kaede?_ Hmph, say it.." She lulls the word, "say," longer than normal. 

"K-K..." He blushes and stops, head turning to the side and eyes staring at the wall. "I can't... I'm sorry, it's t-too embarrassing..."

"Ohh..." She seemingly got frustrated. "We're lovers, and you still can't call me by my first name... It really hurts my feelings..."

"O-oh!" Shuichi deflates, reaching his hands in her direction. Wait, when were they lovers, again? His mind feels in a haze and he can't remember that much... It feels as if this was all a fantasy? Whatever that could mean... "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it that way..."

She shuts her eyes and smiles. "It's fine! We could always practice! How about pet names first, hmm? Would that be better?"

"U-um," he swallows hard as Kaede pushes him onto the big bed, hand temporarily leaving his erecting member and the warmth disappearing leaves him with a bitter feeling. A wide blush is evident on his face as she climbs on top him. "Wha-wh-what k-kind of p-p-pet names...?"

Kaede kindly laughs. "You're too precious! Just the usual, _"sweetie," "honey," "babe,"._ "

"O-okay... H-h-h-honey..." He whispers and a blush forms across Kaede's cheeks as well. She scoffs with a genuine smile tugging at her lips. She nuzzles against his neck.

"You're so cute..! I know that must've been hard, so thank you..~" Then her smile morphs into a smirk. " _Ooh_ , look who's been getting riled up this whole time!"

To Shuichi's utter horror and embarrassment, he looks down to see his member half-way hard but still poking out his pants. Kaede's fingers reach back down into his pants and he bites his lips as pure _impatience_ swells inside of him.

As she strokes him through his boxers, he's made a short realization that she had suddenly pulled his pants down. With his legs bare and his shoes on, Shuichi's hands grip her shoulders as he leans into her neck. He inhales her scent and calms into her skin ~~ _\-- and why does this feel so familiar--_ ~~ as she continues with her palming. She slowly pulls away and softly tugs his boxers, as if asking for permission. With a weak nod from Shuichi, they're suddenly thrown across the room and Shuichi's dick springs to life.

Kaede's fingers continue to tap and stroke him, lightly grazing his tip and being a bit more rough once she hits his base. The pattern continues until her movements got sloppy from how Shuichi's pre-cum had been spilling out. She leans in against his ear and moans softly, the vibration shooting down his entire system as he blushes harder.

"It's so small..." Kaede commentates, lips forming into a frown. Her shoulders slump and that rackets thrown Shuichi's entire core. _Did she actually mean that?!_

"O-oh..." He meekly mutters, a void seeping inside of himself. "I-I'm sorry..?"

" _Juuust_ kidding!" She pulls away and waves her hands in the air. "That was a joke, tee-hee! Of course my Shuichi knew that, right? Right, right, _right_?"

Shuichi furrows his brows and leans back, eyes meeting her purple ones. Actually, a few other people he knows have purple eyes. Hers didn't stand as much out as it did when she held his hand before and give him his still-held speech. Did they ever sparkle? It felt... _Incomplete_. As if it's good but it could be better. It felt like he was comparing them to someone else's... "Wh-what?" He finally asks, shaking his head lightly back to the present.

She places her hands and her hips and leans his way, "you didn't actually believe me, did you? Tee-hee! You're so gullible, Shuichi!" She puckers her lips out and points her index finger at him, _"I bet I huwt youw wittle feewings, didn't I? I'm sowwy, Shuichiii.~"_ She mocks and sings softly at the end.

This facade felt _way_ too recognizable... But if he knew one thing, it's that Kaede _isn't_ like that. She didn't act like it and _never_ would.

"You..." He scoots back, a mildly panicked and surprised expression on his face, "you're not Akamatsu-san..."

Her face blanks and she tilts her head, finger pointing to her chin. "Huh? _Huuuhh?_ Do you not see my body? Hair? Eyes? Boobs? I don't know about you, but I'm preeetty sure this is how _"Akamatsu-san"_ looks? I'm right here, Shuichi? What _more_ do you want?"

Suddenly, everything clicks in his head. "You... You may look like Akamatsu-san, but you act like..." _He knows this is a dream._ Why is he dreaming about her being intimate with him? Why is he still hard? Why is he dreaming about--

_"Om--"_

Then he wakes up.

"E-eh?" He says aloud. He knows it was a dream, but it still feels weird to wake up from it. Stealing a glance around the room, he dictates it's still night. No sweat is on him but he still has to take some breaths.

He desperately wants to cry from seeing Kaede's face again, but... Others might assume he's shaken up, but really, he was _still aroused._ A wet dream, huh? His brows furrow and he feels he should be slightly worried about something.

"Nightmare?"

He actually _shouts_ at Kokichi's voice breaking the silence. He spins his head to see the boy still lying down, one arm underneath his pillow for extra height and the other plainly limp on the matress. His lips are calm, he has no expression or faked emotion pulling off right now, and his eyes... Th-they're... Just...

 _Beautiful..?_ Can he even feel that way about a boy..?

He can't help but feel lost in them. They weren't like Kaede's in the dream, no, he actually feels himself staring into them for hours straight and he doesn't complain. But, reality strikes and it's only been a few seconds before Kokichi opens his mouth again.

"You were mumbling a lot." He states, still locking eyes with Shuichi. "I couldn't decipher most of it, but you kept whispering, _"Akamatsu-san."_ "

Shuichi felt himself flush and his stomach churns. He was sleep-talking?! God, what could be worst...

"So..." Kokichi unexpectedly smirks. "What was your dream about, hmm? Ooh, tell me, tell me! I'm intrigued now! I don't want you to leave aaanything out; I want every single detail! Unless it's boring. Is your dream boring? If it is, I don't wanna hear it. Well, you _did_ just shoot up from it, so maybe--"

"Oma-kun," Shuichi interrupts, "why're you awake?"

All words fade from his lips and he shuts them together. "Eh? How rude of Saihara-chan to interrupt me! As I was saying, could you have possibly--"

"Did you even sleep? Like, at all?" He continued, and Kokichi seemed frustrating yet... Scared? It was a small flash in his eyes but Shuichi managed to catch it.

"Why is Saihara-chan so interested?" He scoffs. "You're a detective, aren't 'cha? Why don't you guess?"

Shuichi places a finger below his chin. "I'd have to say... You didn't. You said you heard me mumbling a lot, so that means you had to have been awake while I was asleep. And you were right about my dream, so it's safe to say you didn't lie about that. Also, it's still night with barely any sunlight, so I'm guessing it's somewhere near 4 AM. With that information, it wouldn't be hard to stay awake since you said you got here at 3. You also said you had insomnia, and nothing really helped you against that." He looks back at Kokichi. "Was I correct?"

Kokichi winces and smiles sadly. "Yep! Nothing gets passed you, heh..."

Shuichi, hesitantly, reaches forward for Kokichi. "Why'd you come here? Sure, you have insomnia, but how did you expect I would help?"

"Um, I don't know!" Kokichi flops backwards, escaping Shuichi's touch. "I wasn't lying when I said I hoped you had air conditioning and a softer bed! Maybe you even had sleeping pills? Maybe you'd cuddle me to sleep?" He sits back up with a wider grin. "Who knows! I am a liar after all, so maybe I did come here to kill you?~"

Shuichi chuckles softly. "If that were true, you would have already done it while I was sleeping."

"What if I wanted to give you a false sense of security first?" Kokichi challenges.

"Well, you said you wanted to kill me, so that means you would have done it tonight. It's going to be sunrise soon, so your  _"false sense of security"_ is going to cost you an opportunity."

"Hey, better safe than sorry, right?" Kokichi shrugs.

"It's not safe, it's stupid." Shuichi smiles.

"Fine, better stupid than sorry!" He sticks his tongue out and delicately crosses his arms and turns his head away. Shuichi can't deny, he looked incredibly cute. Who knows, that dream might be getting into his head a bit.

"By the way.." Kokichi starts, suddenly facing Shuichi but his eyes falling someplace else. "That must hurt, right?"

Suddenly, he pounces onto Shuichi's lap so that he falls back. He's staring directly into Shuichi's crotch and _he's still hard._ His boner pops out through his pants, proud and happy. Kokichi finger pokes it and he giggles with stars in his eyes.

 _"H-hey!"_ Shuichi blushes furiously, hands slapping Kokichi away from his dick. "Th-that..! I-I, um..."

"You had a wet dream about Akamatsu-chan." Kokichi finishes. His eyes are closed, his index finger is pointed upward, and he tilts his head, as if it was proving his point more. "Hush, hush! You may be straight, but it still has gotta hurt, right? A simple BJ than this will all be forgotten, _nishishi!"_

Shuichi's eyes widen at that. "Wh-what?!"

Kokichi's eyes sparkle more as so does Shuichi's heart but as it flutters. "Does my beloved Saihara-chan not know what a _BJ_ is? It's a sandwich, of course! How naughty of you to think otherwise!~"

Shuichi shakes his head promptly. "O-Oma-kun, I know what a B-BJ is..."

Kokichi's face turns into utter confusion. "Huh? What is it? Banana Jelly? Bully Jocks? Beneficial Jokes? I just said that because all the cool kids say it! What's it stand for, huh? _Huuuhh?_ That's a lie! I know what it stands for! It's Beautiful Jaguars, obviously!"

Shuichi rolls his eyes before he shuts them and groans.

Kokichi, once again, does his signature laugh and waves his hand. "Impatient, impatient, are we? Geez, I'm not just a humble sex toy for you to use! For free, at least. If you want this to be a daily thing, that'd be $300, thanks!~"

As Shuichi thought Kokichi was going to say something else, he feels the belt around his waist loosen and his pants pulled down to his naked ankles. Kokichi hand begins to palm Shuichi's, somehow still strong, boner and he suddenly melts into the touch. Admittedly, it feels way better than his dream, whether it was emotionally or the fact that only one was _actually_ happening. Kokichi's fingers seem way too experienced for this to be his first time, and Shuichi's feels... Angry about that?

Quickly, before Shuichi could notice again, his boxers are also off and his cock is inside Kokichi's mouth. Kokichi sighs softly and yet roughly, his voice vibrating into Shuichi's dick which creates a tingle and also causes him to lowly groan. It's so soft and wet inside, and his tongue expertly wraps around him and seemingly touches every spot. His tip nearly hits the back of his throat but still doesn't reach far. Kokichi lightly bites, but not that it hurts, and Shuichi moans loudly, not completely aware. Kokichi starts to slowly bob his head, his purple eyes swallowing each movement Shuichi makes, and his tongue only touches the places that make him flinch. 

Shuichi feels Kokichi smirk around his dick, a low chuckle coming out his lips. He reopens his eyes and locks contact with Kokichi, whose cheeks were dusted a beautiful shade of pink. He feels his cock shoot with energy at the sight, and before he knows it, he leans forward and curls his fingers into Kokichi's, surprisingly silky, hair and pushes him further onto his cock. Kokichi's feels his eyes burn with tears, and being unable to pull away, he continues bobbing his head to an impossibly quick pace. Shuichi feels a hot, bubbly feeling inside his stomach, and his dick quivers with exitement inside Kokichi's mouth.

To both their surprise, Shuichi, with a loud moan, cums into Kokichi's mouth, the hot, white liquid rushing to the back of Kokichi's throat, who swallows on impulse. Shuichi loosely lets his fingers flow out of Kokichi's hair, and the boy sits up with heavy gasps. Him never looking at Shuichi's face, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and Shuichi gets a tiny glimpse of his red tongue poking out.

"Whew..!" Kokichi finally says, trying to even his breathing aloud. "I didn't know Shuichi was _that_   loud during intercourse! I wouldn't be surprised if someone came barging in here because they thought someone died in here!"

Shuichi feels his face burn and he looks away, hiding himself between the inside of his elbows from both his arms. He's breathing hard and trying to calm himself from a _great_ orgasm, not that'd he'd admit out loud, but he still manages to say, "Sh-shut up! I-I didn't _mean_ to.."

"Nishishi!~" Kokichi giggles, leaning into Shuichi's chest and removing his arms from his face. Shuichi stares down at him, face complete with sweat and eyes filled to the brim with embarrassment. Kokichi stares at him, his eyes flying from Shuichi's nose to his ears to his mouth to his neck-- just analyzing him. His eyes shoot wide and a devilish grin captures his lips. "Don't tell me..is Saihara-chan a _virgin_?!"

Shuichi squeals and scoots away from him. "I-I don't..! H-how did you-?"

"Oh, hush you!" He moves closer to the stuttering boy, hands gripping the bed as he pushes himself upward and onto Shuichi's lap. "We have more important issues to take care of instead of teasing poor Saihara-chan!" Once he's fully placed, he wiggles out of his pants and, _incredibly bright,_ boxers, with own dick popping out next to Shuichi's. The sight alone is able to make Shuichi hard again.

Kokichi's small hand wraps around both their throbbing members, and Shuichi sharply gasps and gently chews on his lower lip, fingers clenching around the sheets in a death grip. “Wooow, Saihara-chan’s is _so_ much bigger than mine! I think I just might cry!”

"Shuichi." Shuichi groans lowly, melting into the wet touch of Kokichi’s hand around his dick, also ignoring his other comments.

"Hmm?~" Kokichi hums. His eyes don't meet Shuichi's as he hand continues.

”Call me Shuichi.” He continues. “No more, ‘ _Saihara_ - _chan_ ’. A-at least, n-not right now...”

Kokichi momentarily freezes, and just as Shuichi was about to question him, him continues, quickening his pace. "My, my, is my beloved a dear romantic during sex? Nishishi, how adorable! Ah, well, I suppose I'm left with no option to obey, _Shuichi_!~"

"You talk a... a lot.." Shuichi sharply gasps and leans his head back, hands tightening around the ball of sheets in his palms.

"Is that a compliment? Nevermind-- don't answer that, I'll just take it as one!" Kokichi's fingers dance around the two of their cocks, his palm moving up and down and Shuichi thrusts into the motion, the two finding a great rhythm that both of them enjoy.

Shuichi's whole body feels unstable in the moment, and he reopens his eyes to check if everything is actually happening. But once he did, his eyes immediately land on Kokichi's neck. His bare, beautiful neck. Shuichi feels his member throb, but Kokichi doesn't catch it as he quickens his pace, teeth biting onto his lower lip. Now that Shuichi is actually looking at him, he realizing that he might be in an even worse state than Shuichi. Sweat roams everywhere on his body, his cheeks are a deep, bright pink, his top half of his body is trembling, and he's quietly moaning under his breath.

Suddenly, Shuichi wants to hear his moans and wants him to break his barrier. He grabs both of Kokichi's hands and clings them behind his neck, all held by one hand. 

"H-huh?!" Kokichi breaths out, his eyes open and wide with slight shock and hurt. "Shuichi! I was _soooo_ close! You're mean!" He pouts and sticks his tongue out, and anyone could assume he was joking and being funny, but Shuichi spots his desperation for a release.

"Don't worry." Shuichi says, lowly, quite surprising to the both of them. "You'll get it." And before he could think about what he was really doing, his mouth was on Kokichi's neck, tongue coating it with saliva and teeth prickling some spots. On his Adam's apple, Shuichi closes his mouth and sucks hard, teeth gently gripping on the perimeter, and his free hand reaches down to Kokichi's dick, not exactly touching him, but lightly grazing around his inner thighs. His mouth continues to suck around Kokichi's neck, to his collarbone and even some on his shoulders, leaving hickies wherever he can. Kokichi underneath him is letting out the most lewd whimpers that a small voice could provide, squirming under Shuichi's grip, wanting more and more. Shuichi wanted to tease him, but as his first time (and maybe Kokichi's, too) he just wanted to pleasure him.

Mainly, he wanted to hear his _loud_ moans.

Quite selfishly or not, Shuichi wanted to make him scream.

He leans back and views his work. Purple and red spots flutter all over Kokichi's neck, nearly covering the entire space. A little part of Shuichi was a bit scared, what if someone found it and knew it was Shuichi who did it? But, the most part of him was proud of his doing. If anyone wanted Kokichi, they'd know that Shuichi had him first and that Kokichi was _his_ and his only.

"J-just going to keep on staring, Sh-Shuichi..?" Kokichi mutters, his eyes displaying pure lust. "C'mon, c'mon, let's just get to the _good_ part..!"

"Impatient, are we?" Shuichi responds. He still holds both of Kokichi's hands behind him as he reaches over to a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. "That part will be coming very soon."

Kokichi shivers in anticipation, and with Shuichi catching it in the corner of his eyes, he smirks. He likes to think about how _he_ did that. He made Kokichi that desperate. Putting the bottle right beside him, he grabs a sheet from a pillow and wraps it around Kokichi's wrists, making sure that they were tight enough to not let him go and loose enough so it doesn't hurt. 

"Does Shuichi have a bondage kink?" Kokichi says, a mocking smirk on his lips. "Geez! It's always the quiet ones, y'know? Hey, hey, if you have a piss kink, too, I swear, I'ma just walk out this room right now, hard erection and naked half and all, and never speak to you again, clear?" His face blanks then he breaks into a huge grin. "Just kidding! I am just Shuichi's humble sex toy for the night, and he can do anything he wants to me! I don't mind!~"

Shuichi face blushes a deep pink. "I-I don't have a bondage thing! N-neither a piss one! I just..." He takes a small breath. He doesn't want to be lying at his first time. "I just want to be in charge... I know you've probably dominated in other scenarios with other people, but this time, I want to see _your_ expressions..."

Kokichi smile fades and his eyes and just _staring_ at Shuichi, as if waiting for him to say something else or telling him to shut up. Then, a small smirk goes on his face. Not the mocking or nasty one, just one that seemed to anticipate the future. "Alright, Shuichi. You want to be a top for me?" His legs before had been closed together with his knees high, but as he spoke, he opens them and wraps them around Shuichi's waist. "Go ahead."

Shuichi's eyes are wide beca _use_ _holy shit, Kokichi looks so cute like this,_ and he promptly nods, reaching back for the lube with his now two free hands. Shuichi squeezes a fair amount of the liquid onto his palm, and he rubs most of it onto his fingers. He scoots in closer to Kokichi and one of his hands hold his hip in a tight hold, and the other has his finger poking into Kokichi's entrance.

"T-tell me if it hurts, okay?" Shuichi says softly, looking at Kokichi with his expectations in the air.

Kokichi's mouth closes into a small line and his cheeks are a dusty pink, and he swiftly nods at Shuichi.

Shuichi, satisfied with the response, tightens his grip on Kokichi and his finger enters, moving around and getting used to the environment it's in. Kokichi, on the other hand, jumps when it enters him and shivers as it squirms around inside him. Shuichi pushes in as deep as his finger could reach, then he adds a second one to Kokichi's surprise. Once it also gets familiar, the two scissor Kokichi open like never before. Although Kokichi has fingered himself before, it just feels so new and foreign when someone else is doing it. The scissors are wide and slow, and Kokichi trembles at the feeling of it inside him, struggling against the pillow case around his wrists to hurry Shuichi up. Shuichi only responds with adding a third finger, all three bending and stretching inside of Kokichi and, _holy shit,_ he feels a huge moan right in the middle of his chest. As much as he'd like to release it, he did not want to be seen as weak to Shuichi, so he holds back as much as possible. Then, Shuichi begins to slowly thrust his fingers deeper into Kokichi, and the barrier breaks as he lets out a surprised moan as Shuichi's motion, and even though Shuichi has a short pause to let that sink in, he continues his thrusting and Kokichi softly moans with him. 

Shuichi removes all fingers at once and Kokichi whimpers at the sudden emptiness. His fingers claw into his palms and his eyes eagerly await for Shuichi to hurry the actual fuck up. He didn't like it slow. He wanted it fast and unmemorable. He didn't want to be implanted into Shuichi's brain.

And, yet, here he was.

Shuichi's hands coat his dick with lube, probably too much but he wouldn't admit that, then both his hands are around Kokichi's sharp hips. "I-I'm going in now, okay?" He whispers, loud enough for Kokichi to hear.

Kokichi clears his throat and gently mutters, "okay." He wasn't 100% sure why he was acting submissive and quiet now, for Hell's sake, he was Kokichi Oma! But here, with Shuichi on-top him and dominating him... wasn't that bad, in all actuality. 

Shuichi's dick pokes into Kokichi's entrance and his breath hitches a slight bit. When the tip entered, his chewed on his bottom lip and closed his eyes. When Shuichi's dick was fully in, movements slow and still, Kokichi had been squirming, his hands struggling against the case, his legs had wrapped around Shuichi tighter than before, and his torso had small trembles. It hurt, he wasn't going to lie now; well, maybe out loud he would. But he wasn't going to ruin this moment between the two. He knew he was supposed to feel pleasure very soon, so he let that thought outweigh the moment.

Suddenly, the tender touch around his hips moved away, and Shuichi leans in, his dick moving slightly inside Kokichi, and cups Kokichi's face. "Hey, you're trembling.. does it hurt? Sh-should I move out..?" Shuichi, in all honesty, didn't want to move out and wanted to get to the fucking part, but he wasn't going to do it if Kokichi didn't want to. His fingers tickle against Kokichi's cheeks and he combs his hair back. "Open your eyes, please.."

Kokichi opens his eyes slightly and his face washes a deep pink from how close Shuichi is. His arms tied from above his head bend and maneuver so that they're perfectly fit behind Shuichi's neck, and completely unconsciously, he pulls Shuichi in for a short kiss. He doesn't know what he's doing in the moment, he just feels his entire body take over his actions. Unexpectedly, he feels Shuichi's tongue press against his closed mouth and he opens it in a snap, and Shuichi's tongue flies in, exploring everywhere he can. From the top of Kokichi's mouth to dancing against Kokichi's tongue, he doesn't stop. Shuichi leans in closer and his elbows are on both sides of Kokichi's head, initially trapping him there, which entirely wasn't a bad thing because he didn't want to run. Not now.

They two break apart for air, panting as they stare into each other's lust filled eyes. Shuichi momentarily acknowledges that that was his first kiss. And, _God,_ that was amazing. "Sh-Shuichi.." Kokichi finally breathes, quietly. "D-don't pull out, please... I-I'd go _crazy_ if you did, it feels _so_ good..." his hips grind against Shuichi's crotch, promptly making him go a bit deeper inside him. "Shuichi, I _need_ you to fuck me... please, _please_ , I need it so bad..." And although some of that might have been a tiny lie or over-exaggeration, Kokichi had meant all of it. He thought loneliness was the worst emptiness you could feel, but _boy_   was he wrong. 

Shuichi's face exploded a bright pink and he nods, leaning down to peck Kokichi on his cheek. "O-okay.." 

As Shuichi readjusts himself, his hands replaced onto Kokichi's hips, he begins to pull out just a slight bit. As Kokichi opened his mouth to whine, Shuichi leans in and hums to himself, as if giving Kokichi reassurance. Then, he pounds back in with full force, aiming for Kokichi's sweet spot and hitting it exactly on point, and Kokichi's eyes go wide and his hands struggle against the pillow sheet for the millionth time. He lets a high moan escape his lungs, and already he feels out of breath. "Do it again.." He breaths to Shuichi, need and desperation evident in his voice.

Shuichi nods again for a 'yes', and he pulls out so almost the tip is just in, then he pounds back into Kokichi, and before he could remark on that, he continues and continues, not giving him the chance. Kokichi's spot is hit every single time with every single thrust, and Kokichi feels him tear apart from reality, only focusing on the unimaginable pleasure he's receiving. The pace is a bit slow, but the force is still there, and Kokichi feels all the moans escape him, him not even realizing it until he feels tears prick at his eyes. With all the might he could, he claws at Shuichi's back despite his wrists still being tied. His hips move with Shuichi, the two accelerating at perfect and steady rhythm. 

"Ah, _yes,_ Shuichi, it's so _good_..!" Kokichi moans, hands gripping onto Shuichi, "faster, _please,_ go faster..!"

Shuichi silently complies, his pace slowly going quicker until the sound of skin slapping on skin is filling the entire room, along with Kokichi's loud moans. It wasn't quite enough to Shuichi, however. He removes his hand from one of Kokichi's hips and moves it to his, still clothed, chest. Quickly and clumsily removing the buttons, the shirt is thrown across the room and Shuichi's hand is roaming around the now free space. His fingers tickle around his exposed ribs and lightly graze over Kokichi's stomach. It reaches up to Kokichi's chest and it pinches Kokichi's nipple, and Kokichi arches his back up from the sudden stimulation, while Shuichi continues playing with the sensitive thing. Shuichi leans in closer to Kokichi and his mouth covers Kokichi's other nipple, teeth gently grazing it and tongue poking out to play with it.

The dam that held Kokichi together felt broken in that moment.

"Fuck, _fuck,_ Shuichi, _yes!"_ His bonded hands grip the shirt around Shuichi's neck in a tight hold, "it's good,  _so fucking good,_ faster, please go faster!"

Shuichi breaths into Kokichi's chest, his hot breath lingering and making Kokichi shiver. He leans out and his eyes meet with Kokichi's, " _fuck,_ Kokichi, I'm so close.."

"Let it all in me, Shuichi," Kokichi moans, moving in closer to Shuichi, "I need it _so_   bad, please give it to me..!"

As Shuichi continues to pound into Kokichi, he leans in to Kokichi and lets their lips touch in a haste kiss, Kokichi closing his eyes and melting into the warmth. Its only a few seconds before Kokichi opens his mouth for a moan to escape and Shuichi's tongue to enter, wrestling against Kokichi's as he swallows up his moans and whimpers. Shuichi's hand still grips his one hip, and the other plays with Kokichi's nipple, and suddenly it feels like too much is happening at once for Kokichi to properly acknowledge the situation. They two break apart, Shuichi leaning in to Kokichi's neck.

"Shuichi, I'm also close.." He mutters, voice hoarse from his loud cries. He feels dizzy and his head swirls around because was he actually being fucked by Shuichi right now? Testing his grounds, he whispers, "Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, _Shuichi_..."

As if by a miracle, Shuichi reassures him by cradling his hip, pace still going fast. "Hey, hey, just let it out, okay? I'll be here- _fuck,_ you're so tight..."

Kokichi feels their rhythm tear apart and Shuichi's hips stagger, meaning that he's close. Kokichi continues to roll his hips back, but not as steady as before as the warmth in his stomach is all he can focus on. "Shuichi, Shuichi, _Shuichi_.." he continues, "fuck, I'm so close. Shuichi, please cum into me, I need it so bad, I've never needed something more in my entire life-"

Then, Shuichi pushes into Kokichi as deep as he possibly can, and immediately his hot semen pours into Kokichi, and Kokichi also feels himself release onto his own stomach. A loud moan is what leads Kokichi to his end, and Shuichi has a small smirk on his face, because he achieved his goal of getting Kokichi to scream. As they empty themselves, they feel the fatigue and exhaustion finally catch up to them and they're both out of breath. Panting, Shuichi slowly pulls out of Kokichi and lies next to him, his arm lazily thrown across Kokichi's stomach. Kokichi's delicate eyes are closed, but he turns to Shuichi and leans into his shoulder, legs wrapped around him again.

"That..." Shuichi croaks, his head on-top Kokichi and his hand combing through his hair, "was _amazing_." 

With all the left over energy he could muster up, Kokichi giggles. " _Nishishi_ , did I just give Shuichi the best sex for his first time?"

Shuichi chuckles at that. "Yeah. Yeah, you did."

Despite it being his own comment, Kokichi flushes, glad he couldn't be seen in Shuichi's shoulder. "Well, I also have a confession to make." He quietly clears his throat, and with a cheerful tone, he adds, "that was also my first time! As much as Shuichi didn't believe it, this little ol' Kokichi is-- was, I suppose-- a virgin, too! I was _sooo_ surprised when you thought I was a top, too!"

Shuichi leans out in a flash and stares right at Kokichi. " _What?!_ You could have told me! I-I wouldn't have been so-- _um,_ \-- rough..!"

Kokichi struggles to hold back a fit of giggles as he let a smile capture his lips. "Geez, Shuichi, I would have told you if you were being too rough! Lucky for you, I'm pretty flexible, and also happen to _like_ it rough!~" He didn't have the strength to hold back his laughter when Shuichi flushed a bright pink. Kokichi nuzzles in closer to Shuichi, "don't feel too bad, it was amazing for me, too, y'know? And that's not a lie."

Shuichi smiles softly and nuzzles in closer, too. "O-okay.."

Even though he really, _really,_ didn't want to break this tender moment, Kokichi chewed on his bottom lip because he kind of felt he had to bring it up. "I, uh... I hope I managed to simulate Akamatsu-chan well? Aha..."

And suddenly, everything seemed to hit Shuichi all at once. The only reason they had been doing it was because Shuichi had a wet dream about Kaede, and Kokichi wanted him to relieve the built up stress. Was that all Kokichi thought of this? Was there really no meaning behind it? Although Shuichi can't really say he _loves_ Kokichi... he still felt broken again as from the start.

"Did..." he starts, "did you only let me touch you because you wanted to imitate Kaede for me..?"

Kokichi felt himself almost choke on his breath. _Almost_. Okay, maybe he did, but that doesn't matter. "I-I, uh..." Geez, he was never good with words, with is why he lied all the time! How did Shuichi expect him to act vulnerable and put his feelings out, now? "I just thought that was, um, all that this meant to you?"

Shuichi felt himself curl into Kokichi, pulling him and embracing him closer. Kokichi wanted to run away now, despite being fucked just five minutes ago. Why does he feel embarrassed _now_ of all times? "I won't lie, that's what I had originally thought of this..." Shuichi whispers close to Kokichi's ear, and Kokichi feels himself want to cry. Of course he mentioned that he was only Shuichi's sex toy for the night, but he didn't want it to be true. Shuichi, as if reading Kokichi's mind, begins to caress Kokichi's back, movements slow and gentle. " _Originally_ ," he emphasizes, "but now.. I can't say anything for sure, but one thing I do know, is that I want to get to know you better. I want to know who Kokichi Oma is. And, as cheesy as it sounds, I think this can become our start. I-I didn't have sex with you for Kaede, I did it because I chose to. W-with your consent, of course. B-but, well, what I'm trying to say it, no one forced me to fuck you, and certainly no one is forcing me to stay with you. I'm choosing that. So, do I think that you did an accurate representation of Kaede? No, no I don't. But, do I think that you did beautifully as acting as yourself?" He leans back again and stares into Kokichi's glossy eyes. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Kokichi can guarantee that no one has ever told him that he did a good job just by being _himself_ , and he definitely didn't expect it after having sex for the first time. He smiles and laughs dumbly, tears unwillingly escaping his eyes. He leans in closer to Shuichi and Shuichi gladly takes him in, keeping him in a tight hug. It was one that made you feel protected, and really that's all Kokichi wants to feel right now.

"G-geez, Shuichi.." He finally says in between quiet sobs, "I-I didn't know that you'd be _touchy_ after sex.." he hears Shuichi above him let out an embarrassed laugh, and only now does he appreciate someone _finally_ laughing at his jokes. "But, thank you."

"Anytime." Shuichi responds, swiftly.

And, for what feels like the first time in forever, Kokichi had gotten some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING, WE DIE LIKE MEN  
> (WITH THAT NOTE, PLEASE IGNORE EVERYTHING WRONG IN THIS CHAPTER, THANK YOU)
> 
> I hope the little fluff at the end makes up for the angst :3
> 
> btw, kokichi saying that he won't do the piss thing was just a filler for conversation. im p sure all these chapters are going to be in, like, different universes. anyways, he probably will do it, and he'll probably enjoy it more than shuichi ;)))
> 
> btw yall, this is my first smut, so don't hate me if it was crap (which it probably was) uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, for this collection...
> 
> K O K I C H I I S B O T T O M
> 
> S H U I C H I I S T O P
> 
> just in case someone thought otherwise
> 
> And I wanted to say that in case I ever do open up requests ('cause I won't switch)


End file.
